I Love My Straight Friend
by FeelGood
Summary: (ONESHOOT) KIHYUN, mereka sahabatan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum yang ternyata STRAIGHT. Bagaimana jika Kibum mengetahui hal itu? [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]


**I Love My Straight Friend**

 **Pair** : KiHyun (Kibum and Kyuhyun Super Junior)

 **Genre** : Romance mungkin,Friendship,Shou-ai

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer** : FF punya Ji Xian, pinjam nama. Inspirasi dari film **Yes or No 2** , dan **Crazy Little Thing Called Love**.

 **Summary** : KiHyun, mereka sahabatan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum yang ternyata straight. Bagaimana jika Kibum mengetahui hal itu?

 **Langsung baca saja**

 **Yang ga suka ga usah baca**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan agak terburu sambil menenteng tas kresek putih berisi minuman kaleng dan beberapa snack yang barusaja dia beli di swalayan seberang rumah yang sedang ia tuju. Setelah memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu, Kyuhyun mengunci pintu pagar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke area rumah menuju pintu utama.

DEG !

Sesampainya di pintu utama, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan tiba-tiba saja waktu terasa berhenti detik itu juga. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun seperti mati rasa, ia berdiri mematung tanpa berkedip dan mulut sedikit terbuka setelah menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua bola matanya apa yang sedang ia lihat di hadapannya.

"Ki..Kibum." Lirih Kyuhyun menyebut nama seseorang yang saat ini sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di ruang tengah rumah Kibum.

Setelah kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu memperlihatkan gerak-gerik pertanda bahwa adegan panas mereka akan segera end, Kyuhyun berbalik dan bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat pintu. Matanya basah dan dengan sekuat tenaganya ia menahan agar isakannya tak terdengar sampai kedalam.

" _Tuhan, kenapa sesakit ini?"_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa begitu nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut.

Kyuhyun sedikit kelabakan saat mendengar suara derap langkah seperti mendekat kearahnya. Segera dengan kaki jenjangnya ia berlari keluar area rumah, bahkan pagar yang tingginya se pinggang orang dewasa itupun ia lompati.

"Kyuhyun?" Gumam teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Kibum tadi. Ia pun ingin mengejar Kyuhyun akan tetapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan teman perempuannya yang masih duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju apartemennya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah bersamaan dengan air matanya yang sedaritadi sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Ternyata..Kibum..hiks..Kibum straight, selama ini aku salah..hiks..ku kira dia sama sepertiku..hiks.." Isak Kyuhyun tak terbendung, ia menekuk lutunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, menangis bahkan meraung dia tidak malu karena apartemennya dibuat kedap suara sehingga tetangga diluar tidak akan dapat mendengar suara apapun dari dalam.

Kyuhyun terus menangis sepanjang sore sampai ia kelelahan dan tertidur di lantai.

.

.

.

"Aish, angkat Kyu !" Geram Kibum yang daritadi menelfon Kyuhyun namun tidak diangkat. Sudah puluhan kali ia menelfon nomor sahabatnya itu namun tak diangkat. Akhirnya, karena jengkel dan kesal Kibum memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kibum melaju dengan kecepatan sedang memakai motornya. Sebenarnya rumah Kyuhyun tak jauh dari rumhanya, hanya berjarak 3 blok saja. Namun Kibum yang anak keren gengsi lah untuk berjalan walau hanya jarak sedekat itu, kalau digodain cabe-cabean goceng bagimane?

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung memencet kodenya karena Kibum sudah tahu. Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberitahunya karena merasa Kibum adalah temannya dan bisa dipercaya. Di dalam apartemen, Kibum celingukan mencari sahabatnya yang bagaikan tiang itu, karena merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mencari ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Kibum memutar knop pintu kamar, kemudian mendorongnya. Namun Kibum agak kesulitan karena seperti ada yang mengganjal pintu itu. Dipaksa pun tidak bisa.

"Sial ! Benda apa yang ada di balik pintu ini?" Umpat Kibum. Masih berusaha Kibum membuka pintu itu, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Kyu ! Aku tahu kau didalam, keluarlah cepat ! Kyu ! Kyuhyun !" Teriak Kibum yang tidak sabaran masih sambil mendorong-dorong pintu itu.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya karena merasa mendengar ada suara-suara yang menyebut namanya. Punggungnya juga sakit karena ada yang mendorong-dorongnya dengan paksa. Kyuhyun pun sedikit membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, dia merasa tubuhnya sakit semua. Dan ia baru sadar jika dia ketiduran di lantai.

Kriet..

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah kusut.

"Yak? Wajahmu jelek sekali." Puji Kibum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kusut dan jelek #ditendang

"Kurangajar." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menoyor kepala Kibum.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tadi kenapa kau lari,hah?" Tanya Kibum to the point.

Kyuhyun langsung salting dan menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Aku..Aku takut mengganggumu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjayo? Takut menggangguku apa takut kepengen?" Goda Kibum dengan smirknya.

"Mwo? Kepengen? Tidak akan, aku kan tidak doyan yeoja."

PUK !

Kyuhyun reflek membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya merasa ia salah dengar atau apa.

"Apa? Kau tidak doyan yeoja?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ahh, tadi aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh, iya. Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menemuimu bodoh." Jawab Kibum sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Yang dijitak pun melotot kearah Kibum.

"Kurangajar." Umpat Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya bersmirk ria kemudian duduk do sofa. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambilkan sahabatnya itu sekaleng soda, satu saja. Keenakan nanti kalau dua.

"Kau sendiri? Mana pacarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang ada di depan kulkas. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan ini, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menanyakan ini.

"Aku baru putus. Tadi itu ciuman perpisahan." Jawab Kibum lemah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari soda, ia menoleh kearah lain yang tidak bisa dilihat Kibum kemudian tersenyum miring. Entah perasaannya senang saat mendengar kata putus.

"Oh, nae chingu. Kau harus sabar, jangan sedih. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, menjomblo adalah pilihan terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura sok menasehati.

"Dasar bodoh, jomblo mana enak? Mau ciuman tidak bisa." Jawab Kibum sedikit kesal.

"Ya tinggal sewa cabe-cabean goceng juga dapet." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Mulutmu." Cibir Kibum.

"Mulutku ini. Kenapa? Mau kau cium?" Tanya Kyuhyun berlagak centil.

"Najong !" Jawab Kibum kesal sambil menyambar salah satu kaleng soda yang dibawa Kyuhyun

"Hahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, ku perhatikan kau lama sekali menjomblo. Apa kau tidak menginginkan ciuman? Kau tidak pernah ciuman ya?" Tanya Kibum setelah meneguk sodanya.

"Tentu saja pernah, bahkan menjomblo pun aku sering berciuman dimanapun." Jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Dimanapun?" Tanya Kibum mengulang kalimat Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Yap. Di rumah,di dapur,di kelas,di jalan,di halte,tapi yang sering itu di depan kulkas." Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum meneguk sodanya lagi.

"Buset. Ekstrim amat? Kau membawa yeoja ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Kibum yang menjadi penasaran sekaligus merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya yang berciuman di sembarang tempat.

"Bukan yeoja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lalu kau berciuman dengan siapa?" Tanya Kibum yang mulai merasa hawa aneh menyelimutinya, perasaannya tidak enak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Dengan botol."

"ANJU !"

Tawa puas membahana terdengar di dalam apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat ekspresi Kibum yang menurutnya lucu itu. Sedangkan Kibum daritadi mencak-mencak karena Kyuhyun sudah mengerjainya dengan jawaban bodoh yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Berciuman dengan botol, ya memang jawaban itu tidak salah karena bibir beradu dengan bibir itu kan sudah dinamakan ciuman, tapi dengan bibir botol. Yaelah -,-

Tapi Kibum merasa senang mempunyai sahabat Kyuhyun, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi tempat curhat dan berkeluh kesah mengenai masalah-masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Contohnya sekarang, ia baru putus dengan pacarnya dan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menghiburnya. Tapi bukan berarti Kibum datang pada Kyuhyun hanya pada saat susah saja.

"Hey Kibum. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya pacar? Kenapa bilangnya pas putus saja? Tidak mau berbagi kesenangan dengan ku ya? Dasar kurangajar, maunya berbagi kesusahan saja denganku." Cibir Kyuhyun yang ingat akan Kibum yang tidak memberitahunya tentang ia yang sudah punya pacar.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk kejutanmu Kyu, sebentar lagi kan natal. Jadi ini kado natal untukmu." Jawab Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

" _Untung sudah putus. Kalau belum putus,bukan kado natal melainkan petaka natal, dasar teman bodoh."_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa putus?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada masalah sedikit."

"Oh."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertemu di apartemen Kyuhyun. Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun menjadi lebih perhatian kepada Kibum, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa mempunyai peluang untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Kibum. Mulai dari membangunkan Kibum setiap pagi dengan cara menelfon,mengingatkan agar tidak lupa sarapan,bahkan membawakan makan siang untuk Kibum jika di kampus. Mereka 1 kampus beda jurusan. Dan Kyuhyun juga pernah mencuci pakaian kotor milik Kibum saat dirumah Kibum seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu, kenapa kau menjadi seperti babu ku?" Tanya Kibum saat Kyuhyun berada di halaman belakang menjemur pakaian.

" _Karena aku sedang berusaha menjadi pasangan yang baik."_ Jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ya? Sudah ku bantu bukannya terimakasih malah mengataiku babu. Kau ini minta di tonjok rupanya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, ampun Kyu. Habisnya kau bertingkah seperti ibu rumah tangga saja, mulai dari membangunkanku,membuatkan makanan,dan sekarang mencuci pakaianku." Terang Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _Karena aku menyukaimu dan berharap padamu, Kibum."_ Jawab Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sudah, ini aku sedang baik. Jangan dicibir nanti aku berubah fikiran." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan mencuci pakaiannya.

"Arasseo..Arasseo.." Jawab Kibum yang memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatan ringan (?) ini.

"Oh iya, Kyu. Aku ada kabar bagus." Ucap Kibum dengan wajah gembira.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hampir balikan dengan mantanku." Jawab Kibum tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya memeras pakaian basah yang hendak dijemurnya. Namun ia sadar ketika Kibum memperhatikannya jadi ia cepat-cepat menjemur pakaian Kibum yang terakhir itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi datar.

"Eung, Kibum. Aku pulang dulu, cuciannya sudah selesai. Aku ada tugas. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan rumah Kibum setelah berpamitan. Kibum pun bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah, namun ia mencoba memaklumi sahabatnya itu karena tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia ada tugas. Mungkin sudah deadline jadi Kyuhyun bersikap begitu.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian, Kibum tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun disekitarnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak membangunkannya lewat telepon pagi-pagi lagi. Makanan pun juga tidak datang dan pakaian kotor Kibum juga tidak ada yang nyuciin. Namun bukan itu yang Kibum persoalkan, melainkan sahabatnya itu tidak muncul dihadapannya 3 hari ini.

"Apa aku datang ke apartemennya saja? Tapi dia masih kuliah jam segini." Gumam Kibum yang berada di teras rumah. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun dan menunggu sahabatnya itu pulang kuliah, lagian dia juga sudah hafal kodenya. Apartemen Kyuhyun juga tersedia fasilitas-fasilitas yang tidak akan membuatnya jenuh menunggu.

Singkat cerita Kibum sudah sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. Kibum langsung menyalakan TV dan menonton acara membosankan disana. Pas iklan, Kibum menoleh kesegala arah memperhatikan dekorasi apartemen Kyuhyun, sampai matanya berhenti pada pintu kayu yang ada di sebelah pintu dapur. Yaitu pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum mematikan TV dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu, menatapnya sejenak dari luar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak masuk ke dalam. Apa ada yang berubah?" Gumam Kibum.

Lalu Kibum memutar knop pintu itu, ia sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat ia berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu namun terganjal oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah terbuka, Kibum tersenyum melihat ruangan kamar yang rapi itu.

"Masih sama, rapi." Gumamnya. Matanya menyapu ruangan kamar yang berwarna putih itu, ada foto Kyuhyun yang terpajang diatas ranjang,ada gitar,meja belajar,lemari dan satu yang membuat Kibum tertarik untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Yaitu foto ukuran 4R yang dibingkai dan diletakkan di nakas kecil samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Kibum mengambilnya dan melihat foto itu yang diambil kira-kira 2 tahun lalu saat ia dan Kyuhyun masih SMA, keduanya tersenyum lebar mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama.

Karena dirasa cukup, Kibum meletakkan kembali foto itu dan membalikkan badan hendak melangkah keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik juga membuatnya terkejut.

Bukan hantu atau Kyuhyun yang memergokinya sedang berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, namun sebuah foto ukuran 4R juga yang ditempel di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan di pinggirnya dikelilingi note-note kecil yang ditempel berurutan menurut anak panah kertas disana.

Foto itu adalah foto Kibum yang entah kapan Kibum saja tidak tahu kapan diambilnya, sepertinya itu foto colongan yang sengaja Kyuhyun ambil saat Kibum tidak memperhatikannya. Kibum pun membaca satu-persatu note yang tertempel disana, sebenarnya Kibum tahu ini privasi, namun karena menyangkut dirinya ia jadi penasaran.

" _Aku jatuh cinta"_

" _Dia sahabatku"_

" _Bum-Bum salju"_

" _Bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya? Ini benar-benar menantang."_

" _Ooh, dia sangat tampan."_

" _Aku memberinya kado."_ Kibum teringat akan Kyuhyun yang memberinya kado berupa jam weker berbentuk kodok. Katanya supaya Kibum tidak bangun kesiangan, Kibum pun tersenyum kecil membaca note bagian ini.

Terus tutun kebawah,kesamping menurut anak panah yang ada, Kibum merasa bersalah ketika sampai pada note-note bagian terakhir ini.

" _Kibum berciuman, dia punya pacar. Kenapa sakit? Tapi itu tadi ciuman perpisahan, aku lega"_

" _Aku merasa punya kesempatan. Aku akan berusaha"_

" _Aku membangunkannya"_

" _Aku memasak"_

" _Dia sepertinya tidak keberatan. Apakah dia akan menerimaku?"_

" _Aku akan berusaha menjadi pasangan yang baik"_

" _Tapi..Dia akan balikan dengan pacarnya"_

" _Hatiku kembali sakit"_

" _Tuhan, kenapa perasaan ini muncul. Apa aku salah?"_

" _Aku memang salah. Dia straight !"_

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku ini"_

" _T.T"_

Kibum merasa sangat bersalah saat membaca emoticon menangis dibagian bawah sendiri. Dia sudah melukai perasaan sahabatnya, tapi bagaimana? Sahabatnya memang salah, seharusnya dia tidak mencintai sahabatnya yang juga sama-sama pria. Tapi? Cinta itu kan masalah hati, jadi hati yang memilih. Jika begini siapa yang salah?

Kriet !

Kibum berkedip dan sadar dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbuka. Kyuhyun juga kaget saat mendapati ada orang yang memasuki kamarnya. Keduanya saling tatap, Kibum memberikan senyuman untuk Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun terpaku di pintu. Matanya melirik kesamping kemudian menatap Kibum. Dia sadar pasti Kibum sudah membaca note-note itu. Jika sudah terkena air, sebaiknya mencebur saja. Begitulah yang difikirkan Kyuhyun, karena sudah ketahuan jadi Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengutarakan perasaannya saja meski bercampur malu. Dia tahu pasti perasaannya akan ditolak, tapi jika sudah tertangkap basah begini mau bagaimana?

"Ki..Kibum, ada..ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Kyuhyun ragu. Namun Kibum bersiap mendengarkan, dia masih setia dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur daritadi. Itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi agak tenang walau perasaannya kali ini malu bercampur dengan sedih.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Jadi jawab saja." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kibum tidak menjawab, ia masih tersenyum. Senyuman Kibum itu menandakan ia bangga pada Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang mempunyai cinta yang tulus untuknya.

Karena Kibum tak juga menjawab, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, kita memang pantas hanya sebagai teman." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang hampir hilang. Ia mengambil dompet yang ia letakkan di meja belajar dekat pintu kemudian beranjak keluar.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di luar. Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Aku boleh ikut denganmu?" Tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

KiHyun pergi ke sebuah danau yang ada di pinggiran kota, letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Kibum. Jadi mereka hanya berjalan kaki sementara motor Kibum diletakkan dirumahnya.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat sebagus ini di dekat rumah." Ujar Kibum merasa kagum dengan pemandangan danau sore itu.

"Aku sering kesini." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Cibir Kibum kesal.

"Aku takut."

"Takut apa?"

"Takut kau jijik padaku."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku gay. Rencananya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku disini, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan kau malah sudah tahu duluan, jadi yasudah kuajak saja kau kemari." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum namun menyimpan luka disana (?) dia tidak berani melihat Kibum karena malu. Namun Kibum ikut tersenyum dan menoleh kearah wajah Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Maaf Kibum, aku bukan sahabat yang baik." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum merangkul Kyuhyun dan menatap jauh ke depan masih stay dengan senyumannya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearah Kibum yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Kemudian ikut tersenyum dan menatap jauh ke depan.

"Sekarang kau bisa datang kemari dengan pacarmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oppa !" Sebuah teriakan cempreng dari seorang yeoja membuat KiHyun menoleh kebelakang. Seorang yeoja imut yang waktu itu berciuman dengan Kibum berada di belakang mereka sambil melambai dan menuruni tanah yang sedikit menurun diatas danau. KiHyun berdiri untuk menyambut yeoja itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia, sahabat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Kibum dan tersenyum sebelum ia berbalik untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Kibum.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kibum yang masih berdiri mematung sementara Kyuhyun sudah 10 langkah meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab hanya memberikan simbol dengan jarinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Kibum merasa tidak yakin bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tapi memang benar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar baik. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa isakan selama ia berjalan menjauhi Kibum yang kini sudah digandeng oleh yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya. Namun Kibum tidak mengetahui hal itu. Ia hanya memandang punggung yang makin lama makin jauh dan menghilang dibalik pepohonan yang ada diujung. Kibum merasa bersalah membuat sahabatnya merasa digantung, ia tidak menjawab ya atau tidak saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sekarang bagaimana jika persahabatannya renggang dan hanya menciptakan luka? Apakah ia harus meninggalkan cintanya yang benar dan berlari mengejar cinta yang salah?

Cinta Kibum tidak salah, cinta Kibum untuk Kyuhyun adalah sebagai sahabat sesama pria dan bukan sebagai pasangan. Ia yakin suatu hari Kyuhyun juga akan menemukan cinta yang benar dan cinta yang tulus. Karena Kibum yakin bahwa jodohmu adalah sebaik dirimu.

 **SELESAI**

Gua juga publish ini di facebook gua, Ji Xian


End file.
